The Next Generation
by Ray Kamaura
Summary: The next Generation of ninja have been born and are growing up. What will happen to them on there way to become the best ever.


Chapter 1:

The New Genin

"Wait for your sensai and teammates in the ramen shop. "Yeah, right," a boy told himself as after ordering a bowl of Miso ramen. It was his favorite. His hair was blue, his eyes were like a dragon's, golden with a tint of yellow with a stretched out, vertical, pupil. It was his Blood line trait, a trait of the Monotomo Clan. He wore a long light blue scarf that hung to the back of his knees, although he was wearing a blue tee-shirt and hakama. He had a headband from the Village hidden in the Leaves. The blue haired boy leaned back and stretched over the back of the chair he was sitting in.

"Hey, one bowl of Garlic ramen over here!" another boy from across the shop shouted. He was dressed in a green long sleved shirt and regular ninja type pants. He also wore a chain necklace with a monkey emblem on it. His hair was spiked and black with eyes that were brown. He wore the headband of the hidden leaf ninja.

He noticed the blue haired boy sitting by himself. 'Well,' he thought, 'might as well talk to someone while I'm waiting my sensai and my squad members. It's good to have some company to help pass the time.' He sighed.

"Hey, you!" He yelled at the blue haired boy that was now eating his ramen.

The blue haired boy look around then pointed to himself and asked, "Who, me?"

"No the guy sitting next to you. OF COURSE YOU. Come over here." the Black haired boy answered then pointed to the seat next to him.

"You don't have to be so rude." the blue haired boy picked up his ramen bowl, walked over, sat down, and said, "Well Im Here. So what did you want?"

The black haired kid smiled and ratteled of a smart ass reply "I wanted you to come over here to sit. God your a ding dong."

"Hey stop being a suck bag!" The blue hair boy said as he stood up to leave.

"Hey bro im just kidding, come on, sit back down." The Black haired boy said as the blue haired boy sat down. "The names Ray... Nice to meet you."

"Im Yuki" said the blue haired boy.

They both sighed in unison.

"I'm waiting here for my sensai and teammates, they were suppose to be here about now." Yuki told Ray as he took another bite of his miso ramen

"Well i don't want to jump the gun but im waiting for my teammates as well. I think we might be on the same squad." Ray stated after he finished chewing his last bite of ramen

"Yeah a think we might be." Yuki got a sad look on his face 'PLEASE NO NO NO NO NO NO NO GOD NO'

"Well, one down," Ray started laughing

"Hey! Is anyone else waiting for their squad members?" Another boy asked upon entering the ramen shop. He had a darker skin tone and white hair. His eyes were blue and he was wearing an off-white tee-shirt and karate pants with a standard weapon pounch and Shuriken holister. He also wore a leaf ninja headband.

"Over here," Ray said as he motioned the white haired boy over to the other stool beside him.

The white haired boy walked over and took a seat. "Name's Kyo."

"Yuki."

"Ray."

"Wait a minute, shouldn't there be a girl on our squad?" Kyo asked.

"We were low on female recruits," a woman's voice answered."In fact we are also low on teachers, so I got pulled out of the Anbu for now. Sorry to keep you waiting boys," she said. She was young in her early twenties and wore a ANBU black ops uniform. Ahe had a beautiful face with flawless skin. Her beauty was enough to stop anybody in the tracks.

"Let me get this straight, the academies were low on female recruits so we have a female sensai. Talk about irony. Am I right?" Ray asked.

"Yes It is kind of ironic." she told them.

"I am your sensai, Amarante Hatake." She stated

A look of instant terror befell Ray's face and he said with pure fear in his voice "Do you mean, The same Amarante Hatake that has never even had a single sudent survive?"

"What do you mean by 'survived'?" Yuki asked.

"They were all young ninja who made careless mistakes and died. Most of them were cocky like you," she answered. "Anymore questions? No. Good. Now blue top is Yuki, monkey necklace is Ray, and the last one is Kyo. Am I right?"

"Yes, ma'am," the boys said in unison follow by a gaulp and a gasp

"Good, now off to our first exercise! Moving all of your things into my extra rooms!" Amarante state with a stern voice

"Why?" Ray asked.

"So I can be close to teach you," Amarante answered.

"Or see if we can defend ourselves and be able to wake us up on time," Kyo said.

"Good job! If you've got room for that wise crack then you've got room to carry everything by yourselves," Amarante told them.

"What? Wait? Why? That didn't make any sense!" Yuki yelled

"See you around," Amarante told them.

In unison they Genin all slammed there heads off of the table then shipped out.


End file.
